


Assertive

by Jenseits_der_Sterne



Series: Points on a Progressing Line [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, sex in inappropriate places, zelda is thirsty af for link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenseits_der_Sterne/pseuds/Jenseits_der_Sterne
Summary: “I liked how assertive you were today,” she stares up at him, makes no attempt to hide her desire.“Is that right?” he asks, his tone playful.------A story in which Zelda wants Link, badly.





	Assertive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honestground](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestground/gifts).



> This story is a loose sequel to Progression. It's not required reading, but it may help establish how Link and Zelda's relationship has gotten to where it is in this story. Enjoy!

“I disagree,” Link’s voice is raised, or at least what counts as raised for him. Zelda can tell, yet none of the other council members show any sign of noticing.

“With all due respect, Your Majesty, the council does not believe you should be the one to subdue the beast,” Councilman Delix counters, “Send in a troop to deal with it.” The suggestion is accompanied by a dismissive hand wave.

The gesture agitates Link further, Zelda can see it in the clench of her husband’s jaw. Somehow, he still manages to project a calm expression.

“One does not simply _deal_ with a lynel, especially if the reports are true that it’s a silver one,” Link says.

“It should not be your concern,” Delix responds. Zelda glances between Delix and her husband, considering if she should intervene, but before she can consider what to say, Link begins speaking.

“As head of the armed forces, it _is_ my concern. None of my troops have been trained in such combat and I will not send them to certain injury and possibly death.” Link’s tone shifts, a decisiveness pervading his words, “I will accompany a group of my finest soldiers to a weaker lynel, I will train them. Then, I will set out with them for the silver lynel in Faron.”

There’s murmuring among the members of the council before Delix speaks up, “An interesting suggestion, perhaps the council should offer alternat-“

Before Delix can finish, Link levels a stare at him, “This is not up for debate, my decision is final.” The finality in Link’s tone, the determined set of his brow… Oh spirits, Zelda feels heat coil unexpectedly in her lower stomach, her mouth runs dry, and she can only stare at him for a moment.

“Well then,” Impa begins, her tone sounds pleased, “The king’s will is known. Our next order of business is the repairs to the Bridge of Hylia.”

Zelda is grateful for Impa’s parliamentarian skills throughout the remaining twenty minutes of the meeting, for she finds herself flustered and unable to fully concentrate. Zelda attempts to listen, because she does care, _should care,_ about this, but her attention is clearly on her husband seated at her right hand. Typically in council meetings he listens, offers quiet suggestions, delivered in short, but meaningful sentences. In contrast, this is the first time he’s not only stated a directive, but also held firm to it and, oh, does this make Zelda’s heart thump, her cheeks flush.

When the meeting adjourns, Zelda barely manages to hold it together while she exchanges pleasantries with council members as they slowly, _too slowly_ , filter out of the room. Zelda’s standing by the door, speaking with Councilwoman Renata when she sees Delix, the offending council member, approach Link, who’s standing alone studying some legal documents.

Zelda watches out of the corner of her eye as Delix tries to persuade Link to change his mind. Link does not take his eyes off the documents and simply responds, “I have noted your objections.” While he does not verbally dismiss Delix, Link’s posture and tone show that their conversation is over. Zelda feels a flush spread up her neck, her knees weaken.

“…it’s quite a task, don’t you agree?” Councilwoman Renata asks. A pause and then, “Your Majesty?”

Zelda’s eyes snap back to the woman before her, sputtering, “Oh, um… Apologies, what were you saying?”

Ten minutes later, as the last council member finally, _finally,_ leaves the room, Zelda closes the door. Her hand hovers over the lock for a couple seconds before she turns it, hearing the bolt slide home. With that she turns around, leaning for a moment against the door to steady herself.

It’s now that she openly stares at what she desires: Link continues to thumb though the document, something else Zelda should care about but really doesn’t in this moment. She takes a minute to admire his physique, the pleasing line leading from his shoulders down to his lean chest, tracing along his abdomen to the straight lines of his hips. He’s wearing a royal blue jacket, deemed worthy of Hyrule’s new king. It has fine buttons going down the front, an intricate cord wraps around his right shoulder, tucked beneath an epaulette. The jacket ends just below his waist, he’s wearing tan pants. In their trip downwards, Zelda’s eyes pause at his pelvis, she bites her lip.

Her eyes are drawn back up when he rakes a hand absently through his bangs, brushing them to the side. He had cut his hair on the morning of their wedding and coronation, something he did about once a year when the heat got to him. That day he’d confessed to her in a stolen moment alone during the festivities that he’d felt a king should be clean cut, or at least cool in the mounting heat of the Hyrulean summer. His hair and sideburns had now had about three months to grow out and were shaggier, wilder. It was not yet long enough to pull back into a ponytail and hung around his ears and neck. While his shorter hair was always intriguing in the short term, Zelda had professed to him before that she prefers his hair longer.

Link must sense her heated stare for he looks up from the papers. When his eyes catch hers, he raises both brows. For a moment, they stare at one another before Zelda pushes herself off the door and begins to make her way around the table to him.

Finally, he speaks, “Perhaps I was too forceful.”

“I think it was just right,” she responds, aware of the low tone her voice has taken on. At this, Link tilts his head and raises a single brow.

“I don’t want to overstep my bounds,” he continues before letting out a frustrated sigh, “But, I won’t let the council dismissively throw the soldiers into dangerous situations.”

By now Zelda’s stepped between him and the table, her hands reach up to pull the document from him.

“You, Link, have no bounds. I want you to speak freely in these meetings,” she’s said this before and he knows it. He’s staring down at her, an uncertain expression crossing his features.

Zelda sets the papers down on the table before turning back to him, “You and I are equal partners in this, this… kingdom rebuilding,” she doesn’t even know what to call it, what 100 years of Calamity Ganon did to Hyrule, but that description will do. She looks up at him before responding, “Remember, you and I agreed on this, that we would be equals. It’s within your rights to make a decision and declare a discussion done.”

He raises a hand to her neck, his thumb brushes along her jaw line before he responds softly, “I know, it’s just hard for me. I _am_ trying.”

“I know,” she says leaning into his touch.

Zelda reaches up, hooks a finger into the front of his jacket, into the space between two buttons, and pulls him closer.

“I liked how assertive you were today,” she stares up at him, makes no attempt to hide her desire.

“Is that right?” he asks, his tone playful as his other hand comes to rest on her waist.

“What would you say if I told you that the queen desires her king, right here, right now,” Zelda says.

“Hmm,” he pauses, his hand drops from her neck to come to rest on the table beside her hip as he leans down, his face inches from hers, “I’d say she’s a bit reckless.”

Despite these words, his eyes are flashing, his angular cheekbones are splashed with red. Her finger, still tucked into his jacket, tugs impatiently and he finally closes the gap, his lips meeting hers. The kiss, while slow and languid, bypasses the usual playful nips that start out their trysts and goes straight to tongue. When they pull apart, their breath mingles and Zelda can see the want in his eyes, the blue of his irises largely hidden by the dilation of his pupils.

“We’ve been intruded on in here before,” he warns, his tone light and amused, “I thought perhaps we’d learned our lesson years ago.”

“Why do you think I had that lock installed?” she grins up at him and he laughs.

He glances around the council chamber for a moment before his eyes settle back on hers, “I doubt this room is sound proof,” he raises an eye brow, a rakish grin graces his features, “we may be heard.”

“All they would hear is the queen and king working in service of the crown, quite an appropriate use for this room,” Zelda fights to keep a wicked grin from her face and mostly succeeds, but doesn’t manage to keep it from seeping into her tone.

At this Link throws his head back and laughs, a true belly laugh. His hand at her waist slides around to her back as he pulls her closer to him. He rests his chin atop her head and she can feel his laughter through his chest. When he manages to contain his mirth, he kisses the top of her head and then leans back to catch her eye.

“You do manage to think through every detail,” he grins, “your logic is sound, as always.”

They stare at one another for a moment, his expression softens into a small smile as his eyes search her face. A bubble of affection swells in her chest and then bursts when he says quietly, “Oh, how I love you.”

At this, Zelda drags him down to her, their lips meeting in a frenzied kiss. Her hands wind their way up around his neck, into his loose hair. Her rear pushes into the table behind her as his hands suddenly can’t seem to decide where to go. The one that had been flat on the table is suddenly palming her breast, the other grips at her hip. But then, both hands are cupping her cheeks desperately before both moving back down to grope at her breasts. Finally, they come to her waist and he surprises her, lifting her up until she comes to be sitting on the table.

Something between a groan and a growl escapes from somewhere deep in Link’s chest. He uses one of his knees to part her legs, still hidden by her skirts, and she eagerly complies. His hands are carding up through her skirts, pushing them back and exposing her pale legs until they are bare and she wraps them around him, their hips flush and she can feel his arousal.

Hylia, this is what she wanted; she revels in how fast this has escalated. She can’t help the breathy “Oh, goddesses” that escapes her lips.

“So my wife likes assertiveness?” Link says lowly as his hands work to remove her underwear. As he begins to pull them down, Zelda is powerless to prevent a shaky response of “Ye- yes.”

Zelda helps him in his work, one of her hands leaning on the table to support her weight as she lifts her hips in an effort to remove the piece of clothing that separates her from him. He pulls her underwear down her exposed legs and then tosses it carelessly on the floor behind him.

Quickly leaning back in, Link’s lips work at her neck as he moves his hand between her legs. She pushes eagerly into his touch and he grounds out in a choked voice, “Oh, you’re so wet.” He slips a finger into her and Zelda shudders, the arm she’s using to support her weight shakes and she makes to lie down. He helps her, his hand at her back gently supporting her weight until she’s resting on the surface of the table.

He stands between her legs as Zelda lies on the table before him. She wraps her legs around his hips again as his hand continues to work at her womanhood. He’s watching her, his lips slightly parted, his eyes roving over her form. She brings both arms to rest on the table, her hands laying palm up on either side of her head. She impatiently pushes her hips into his hand and this causes him to swear, “Fuck.”

Link withdraws his hand and Zelda’s heart begins to pound. With shaking hands, he raises both hands to the top of the line of buttons on his jacket and she realizes he means to take it off.

“No,” she commands, “leave it on.”

Link’s eyes widen before he grins and responds, “Okay.” Instead his hands drop to his pants as he works to free his arousal. After a couple seconds of eager fumbling, his arousal springs free from its confines and he quickly bends down to capture her lips. She can feel his hot length pressed against her warm core and she moans into his open mouth.

“Link, please,” she’s not above begging, not when it comes to this.

Link kisses her a moment longer, he can’t seem to resist placing open mouth kisses along her neck before drawing up to his full height. He takes himself in hand and positions himself at her entrance. He looks up at her then, his face flushed, “Ready?”

When she nods he groans and then begins to push into her. A slight pressure and then he’s inside and, oh spirits, this is what she wanted. Zelda keens lowly, she stretches on the table cat-like as she settles her hips to get the right angle. Link’s breathing is shallow as he watches her and again he curses, “Oh fuck.”

With that he begins to move, one hand grips her hip as the other comes to be pressed flat against the table beside her. The position allows his thrusts to be unimpeded; he’s able to pull almost fully out before thrusting back into her.

The only sounds in the council chamber are their breathing and the sounds of their coupling. Zelda’s aware somewhere in the back of her mind that the sounds are obscene, but the thought is pushed out of her mind at the sight before her.

She appreciates his lean frame, the hint of muscle beneath his jacket visible with his movement. Link’s whole face is red, sweat beads on his forehead from the exertion as he keeps up the rapid pace of his thrusts. Some of his hair is stuck to his forehead, stuck to the nape of his neck. Her eyes rove down hungrily to where they are joined and she watches as he pushes into her.

She lets out a moan then and Link leans down, captures her lips in a sloppy kiss. He rests his weight on one elbow beside her head; his other hand comes to grip her hand. He keeps moving, his thrusts shallower from this angle. He breaks the kiss and stares at her. Zelda swallows and begins to move her hips in time with his own movements and Link’s mouth opens in a silent moan before he begins to move faster, urged on by her movement.

What had been building in her core from the moment he asserted his directive during the council meeting causes her body to thrum in anticipation. Her legs tremble around his hips, her muscles tighten around his member. Their combined movement serves to drive her closer, winding her up tightly.

Link suddenly stands upright again and grips both of her hips. His eyes bore into hers as he pushes deeply into her. Where his fingertips grip her, she may have small bruises tomorrow.

In that moment, the combination of sight of him, almost fully clothed, pushing desperately into her, his face and neck flushed, and the delicious friction caused by their combined movement does her in. Stars burst in her vision, with a small cry she comes undone and Link responds with a choked out, “Zel- Zelda.”

He works her through her climax, his own thrusts now slightly more erratic. Zelda’s body feels like jelly against the hard surface of the table, her head lolls to the side, and where they are still joined she’s incredibly sensitive. She turns her head back to him, swallows, and begins to move her hips again, her aim to bring about his own finish.

Link groans, stops his own movement for a minute, his eyes closed as he enjoys her movement against him. When he opens his eyes, he licks his lips, begins moving again, and leans back down to kiss her.

Zelda continues her movements and she’s inordinately proud of herself when she recognizes the glazed look in his eyes, the quick shallow breaths that precede his finish. Link suddenly grips her hand again, he tries to speak, “I’m, uh-,“ Zelda picks up her pace, “Oh fuck, _Zelda_.” He grounds out the last words seconds before his eyes squeeze shut and with three sharp thrusts, he spills into her. A broken moan escapes his lips as she continues moving against him and he pushes his face against her neck. He stops moving, shudders against her, his weight bearing down on her slightly. She slowly brings her movements to a halt.

They stay that way for a few moments, her lying on the table, his feet planted on the floor, her legs still wrapped around his hips, his upper body collapsed against her own. A pleasant glow pervades her limbs and at the place where they are still joined. Zelda brings a hand up to run through his sweaty hair while the other idly rubs his back.

“Uh… wow,” Link’s voice is muffled from where his face is pressed against her neck.

Zelda grins and thrusts her hips once more, he yelps and pushes himself up slightly to see her face. He’s grinning now too as his hand comes to rest against her cheek, his thumb running along her cheekbone. He leans down and kisses her soft and slow.

When the kiss is over he stands and gently pulls out of her with a sigh. Zelda begins to push herself upright and Link’s hands quickly come to her back to help her up. Once she’s sitting, he holds her against him as their breathing slows.

Now only their soft breaths can be heard in the council chamber. Link rubs at her back and Zelda can tell he’s thinking. She waits him out, he always eventually speaks.

After a few moments he begins softly, “I understand why the council doesn’t want me to go.”

“Oh?”

“They fear for my safety. I wouldn’t be much of a consort if I were injured greatly,” he continues softly.

Then he leans back to take in her expression, “Do you want me to stay, to send someone else to take care of it?”

Zelda regards him a moment thoughtfully, “Of course I want you to be safe, but right now you’re the most capable person in Hyrule when it comes to taking that lynel down. Besides, you’ve taken on far worse. In the future, you won’t be able to take care of every stray moblin and lynel. I think you are right to train your soldiers, it’s a wise decision.”

He nods thoughtfully before he kisses her forehead.

Link reaches around for something in his back pocket and when he brings his hand back around she sees a handkerchief.

“Here, do you need to clean up?” he asks softly.

She nods in assent, takes the cloth and proceeds to wipe between her legs. When she’s done, she hands it back to him with a wrinkled nose, “Sorry.”

Link chuckles before he takes it and wipes at himself as well. She watches him in comfortable silence. When he’s done he pushes the cloth back into his pocket and then methodically buttons his pants back up. Then he leans down and retrieves her underwear from the floor.

When Link hands them to her, he helps her pull them back on, since her large skirts make the process difficult on her own. Once they finish, he offers Zelda a hand to help her stand back on firm ground. When she’s standing, her knees wobble, her legs still feeling like jelly. He catches her against him, “Whoa,” he says softly, looking down at her.

Zelda, squished against him, looks up with a mischievous smile, “What would you say if I told you the king so thoroughly ravished his queen, she can no long stand on her own two feet?”

At this Link snorts, “Well, then I’d say he has to carry her as penance.” In a motion she doesn’t anticipate, he sweeps down and hooks an arm behind her knees, the other supporting her back before he lifts her up with a small huff. At this she’s laughing, her arms flailing before she settles them around his neck.

Once they are both settled, he grins at her before softly asking, “Where to?”

“Well, my assertive husband, you decide,” she teases playfully.

“Right,” he says, pretending to consider before answering resolutely, “I assert, in the strongest of manners, that we should go to our bed chamber. I want to lounge, do nothing with you. I declare today done.”

“Ah-ha,” Zelda’s affects a dramatic tone, “let the heralds announce that the king has declared today, the fourth day of the nineth moon, to be utterly and fully done.”

At this Link snorts, grinning down at her. Zelda laughs, drags his head down to hers, a quick kiss before he leans back, resettles her in his arms. Zelda studies his face a moment, a warm smile growing, her eyes soft, “Lead the way, my king.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I did it, I made a smutty addendum to Progression like I said I might to honestground. I had fun with this one, I kinda wanted to write about how sometimes Zelda would just be thirsty af for Link because COME ON.
> 
> I'm not sure if I'll really add more to this series, but if an idea strikes maybe I will. If you have any prompts or suggestions, feel free to comment, message me, or send me an ask on my tumblr (jenseits-der-sterne . tumblr . com), etc.
> 
> Also, any comments and feedback here are so appreciated and loved! They give me life :)


End file.
